


Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: Summary: Lucy works at a strip club, but won't have sex with any of the clients. Natsu is a mafia boss in secret. Both are best friends, yet neither know of their nightly activities. When Natsu finds out what she does, what happens? NSFW (NaLu)





	Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days

Natsu looked at the woman on his lap and frowned. How did he get someone like the girl on stage? That was what he wanted. “Excuse me miss, I have something to do.” The girl got off his lap with a pout.

“Aw, but it was just getting good honey.” _Yeah, no thanks to you._

“Sorry darlin’, I am here for a meeting after all.” He nodded over toward the club owner and the girl strutted away to prey on someone else. Natsu walked over to his friend and grinned at him. “Hey stripper, how's it going?”

“Business is booming, thanks to you pyro.” The black haired male in front of Natsu squinted suspiciously. “Figured out what I can do for you yet?”

Natsu grinned. “That girl, on stage.”

“Sorry, she’s off limits.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” now the man’s shirt was off and Natsu rolled his eyes. “That Heart is off limits.”

“That’s her name?”

“Stage name.” Now, Gray knew who these two _really_ were, however neither of them, despite being best friends during the day, knew what the other did in the evening. Natsu wanted that girl so bad, even though he didn’t know it was truly _her_. That would be an interesting twist. “Here’s the thing man. She will take your money and strip for you. She will touch you, but you can _not_ touch her. Do you understand?”

“We’ll see about that when your business goes back to shit.”

Gray held up his hands in mock defeat. “Hey, it’s not ‘cause she’s mine or anything. I swear. It’s her own request for working here. Used to just be a bartender, but one night all our dancers were sick and even not taking off any of her clothes the men throw money at her like she’s fuckin’ em. She never wanted to get in that stripping business, but said the money’s good, as long as no one touches her she’s fine.” Gray decided to hint at something else. “Something about loving her best friend and wishin’ she could jump him.” He shrugged with a sly grin. “But if you wanna try, have fun.”

“I will, oh, and you’re missing a shirt.”

“Fuck!”

—

Lucy watched as the pink haired man walked toward the stage she was on. So far she’s been up there for a good three hours without a single request to start stripping, but she had a feeling that this guy was gonna ask for something. The first thing she had noticed about the man was his hair. Not because it was unusual, although it might have helped. But because it was the same color as her best friend and roommate’s.

God help her if it truly was him. Although, he _was_ friends with Gray, so it could have been. As long as he doesn’t find out that it’s her, she’ll be fine. Although, he is dressed a bit differently than he normally would be; more demanding. It was really a turn on.

“Hey hon, over here.” Looks like some of the guys were annoyed that the newcomer was taking all of her attention. Unlike some of the other girls there, she didn’t hide her face. They wanted to know who she was, they could know who she was. Natsu would fucking kick all their asses before they got close to her. She smiled slyly at the thought, adding to her sex appeal.

“Yeah?”

“Just want some more action.” The guy handed her a fifty, he was a regular, and he wasn’t asking for her clothes off, he knew the words for that. Just asking for her to do some more moves. Worked for her. She smiled at him and walked over to the pole in the center. It was a difficult thing to learn at first.

Lucy walked around the pole before stopping, back facing the guy. One of her hands wrapped around the pole and she fluttered her lashes before just rocking her hips to the beat. She just did as the beat was. One beat, one hip thrust to the side, another, then another, until finally the words started. She bent her knees a few times as though she was running in place.

Her hand slipped off the pole, and she slid it up her side, her other hand still popped on her hip. She was still facing the pole, and a sly smile grew over her face as she wondered what she could try that night. In all honesty she loved the job. The dancing at least.

While her hand was going up her side, it lifted her skirt a bit and her shirt slid up, catching on the underneath of her bra. Her hand went to her hair, and she yanked the ponytail out, throwing it out into the crowd, they all loved that for some reason. She followed her hand, turning around and her other hand came up to hold onto the pole as she slid down it. She grinned as she prepared herself for the next trick, one of the reasons that, unlike the _true_ strippers, she was barefoot and not in heels.

Lucy kicked her leg up and used the momentum to flip, along with the grasp she had on the pole. She let go and flipped her hands half way through, landing on her feet and smiling at the crowd. Money was thrown, she had shown them her underwear after all. However, the pink haired man just gestured her over, waving a bill in the air. She squinted at him and walked over there, kneeling down, showing her cleavage to the man.

His outfit was too covering, she couldn’t see his physique, and damn, if it was Natsu and he had been showing his normal amount of skin, she probably would have jumped him with how sexy she was feeling that night. The man’s eyes roamed her body, lingering on her breasts on his way back up to his face.

“What can I do for you tonight sweetheart?” Her tone was lilting, but if it was truly Natsu, he would know. A grin crossed the man’s features and she knew, it _was_.

“Private show.”

“Mmm, sorry hon, I don’t do those.” She leaned closer and was truly on her knees above him.

“Good, I want to be the only one,” he leaned in too, his breath warm on her ear, “ _Luce_.”

Lucy clenched her thighs together at the thrill of being caught. With the way he was watching her, she knew what he meant by private show. Lucy looked up at Gray and he signaled that she had already worked overtime, so it was no problem to go. She smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eyes and leaned back in. “See you at home, but you better be prepared to fuckin’ _beg_ for it if you want it.”

—

The girl was a vixen. That was the conclusion Natsu came to when he got home, after her, even though he left before. Lucy was in front of him, in a different outfit than before, on her bed with the door wide open. She was laying down, not asleep, but reading. They were about to cross a major line in their relationship and she was fucking reading. On top of that, Natsu knew the ass whooping he’d receive if he was to walk in there and interrupt her.

So, he had to stand there and suffer, waiting until she noticed him. But her dress kept riding up her thighs every time she moved while reading. Natsu had never been in her room, mainly dragging her to his own when he wanted to cuddle. Most of the time when he got home at night she was already in there, laying in his bed and asleep. Some nights she would be home later than him, sneaking into his room at four in the morning before he had to get up to go to work, and would climb over him to get into the position they always slept in.

Now, he knew why she never let him in her room. All of that pole dancing she had learned, had to of been learned somewhere, because when they met she was innocent as a newborn baby. Now, he goes to Gray's strip club to see her dancing at the fucking pole, doing flips and other random shit. She had been so modest and prudish when they first met. Now she was taking off her clothes in front of strangers, but wouldn’t let them touch her.

He wanted her bad, had for a _really_ long time. She had a pole in her room. _In her fucking room!_ There was no way that was there when they moved in. Natsu stepped in, and decided to snoop while she was reading. She could yell at him later, after he fucked her hard.

The first thing he noticed was that she had two dressers and her closet. He started with the single closet, seeing it was all of her fancy shit for her father’s dinners. Closing that, he went to the first dresser. He was surprised at how lacy all of her underwear was, and that she had so many different outfits. In the next dresser, he may or may not have gotten hard from just looking at the things she had in there. She had it labelled ‘work’ and it was _not_ her day job at the magazine. Nope, it was definitely for the strip club, because fuck that stuff would look really good on her, but even better as she took it off.

His breathing was hard and must have alerted Lucy to his presence, because she closed her book in a hurry. Natsu turned around and her sight immediately went to his crotch, where he _knew_ he had a bulge. She grinned cockily at him. “Hmm, I’m not sure you know how to beg, so lets start there.” She got up from the bed and gestured for him to sit on it. He didn’t, wary of her look.

“Beg? Mmm, sorry darling, you’ll be doing most of that tonight.” He walked to her and tried to steal a kiss, but she danced out of his way.

“Now I _know_ you don’t know how to beg.” Her voice turned stern. “Sit down.”Hearing her commanding him was such a turn on for Natsu and he knew she could tell. “Now,” she leaned against the pole, the dress rising higher up her thighs, and he could see her underwear. She was wearing something that Natsu had picked out for her, and he had no idea how to feel about that. “Let’s see just _how_ bad you are at this.”

“Hey, I’m not bad at this.”

“All right,” she took out a set of leggings from her drawers and yanked them on under her dress. “Talking back, I put more on. Listening, I take more off. Understood?” Natsu nodded and she walked over to where he sat, straddling his lap. He gulped when she raked her hands through his hair.

“Are you enjoying this?” Natsu nodded again, afraid that if he spoke she would move, and he _really_ liked the way she was sitting on him. She smiled and leaned in, “I wanna know Natsu. After this, what will we be?”

“I don’t know.” Her hands stilled in his hair, but his came up to her back, keeping her on him — not that she was going anywhere. “What do you want to be?”

“No Natsu, what do _you_ want to be?”

“Why is it important, can't we just figure it out later?” A muscle in Lucy’s jaw twitched and Natsu knew he was about to get a beating. But he didn’t. Instead, she smiled at him.

“I want to know, because I need to know what excuse to use for work now. After tonight my excuse won’t be valid.”

Natsu scrunched his face up in confusion, not understanding. “Why not?”

“You’ll know.” She grimaced like she was imagining pain and it dawned on Natsu that the entire time they had been living together — from the time they were seventeen, they were now twenty-four — she had not had a boyfriend.

“You, Lucy, you aren’t—” She nodded. “Fuck.” His hands moved from her back to his hair, and she stood up and walked back over to the pole, leaning against it like she needed it for support. _Way to go Natsu, you just_ had _to kill the mood. Fuck me._ Natsu berated himself and grimaced when he saw that Lucy was looking at the ground. She didn’t look confident anymore, like she had at the club, and before she asked that question. “Dammit Lucy. Why did you have to ask that?”

“Sorry, um—” She didn’t finish her sentence, gulping as a tear slid down her face.

“Fuck, Lucy, don’t cry.”

—

Lucy nodded, and looked up, blinking back tears. “I guess I was wrong huh?”

“What are you talking about Lucy?”

“I wanted to know because I thought that maybe, _maybe_ , there was a small chance you cared for me more emotionally than as just a friend. But I was wrong and that’s okay.” She was gaining her confidence back. It was better this way, she could take control with someone who didn’t care about her, she wouldn’t be able to take control with _Natsu_. But she could pretend that this in front of her wasn’t Natsu. Just someone who wants to fuck her and leave. 

She walked back over to him, her smile different this time. She was more in control of her movements, more certain than before. He wanted her body, well, he could have it; her heart could break some other time. For now, she had a man to satisfy. She straddled him again, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, red lipstick stained her lips, and the skin tight black dress she had on was something he had picked for her.

She felt kind of stupid for wearing it now. The dress barely covered her ass and she had to wear leggings with it anytime she went out. The same leggings she had on. Her knees were bent on the pink comforter, her crotch directly over his as she sat down on him hard.

He groaned, her name tumbling off of his lips. His hands came up to grab her hips and she grabbed them. “No. I’m going to make you _beg_ for me. Remember?” He nodded, his hands going back down. Her mouth twitched and looked at him with sultry eyes. “Good boy.” She got off him and went over to her laptop on her desk, turning on the playlist she had to practice.

“Luce what—”

“No speaking.” She glared at him, she was the one in control. She could tell his breathing picked up and that he was even more turned on. His legs spread further and he leaned back. It was clear that his arousal was straining against its confines and one of his hands moved toward it. When she raised an eyebrow, he whined. “You don’t get to do anything except watch.”

His hands fisted into her sheets and she smiled, a deadly glint in her eyes. Natsu watched her with confusion. He was extremely turned on by her demands, but he wanted to know why she was acting like this. But then she stripped the leggings, back in the original amount of clothing she was in.

“If you’re good, more will come off.” Natsu was _really_ turned on by that and Lucy grinned at him evilly. The music was gradually getting louder and he watched as she circled the pole. This was her favorite part of the act. She was a predator, and her prey were unable to escape. Black widow indeed; they were ensnared in her web before they even understood, and dead before they could struggle.

She eyed the pole in the center of her room, wondering where she should start, but she knew. One look at Natsu, and she remembered this would be her hardest catch. He knew her nearly as well as she knew herself. He knew when she was nervous, what the movements were. She couldn’t fake anything around him, and it had to be full lust driving her.

So, she started not facing him, as she had at the club, knowing full well that he preferred to look at her front. But, unlike at the club, she only did three hip pops, before she dropped low to the ground. He made a whimper and she smiled over her shoulder where she saw him making a pained face. Watching him, she used her hands as leverage to pull her up, thrusting her pelvis up against the pole. She moaned at the friction and heard another whimper.

She dropped low again, doing the same move, but this time facing Natsu. After she had come back up she leaned forward, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. She trailed her arms up her side, rocking her hips side to side, pretending she was lost in the music. They were moves he had seen her do, but never as enticing as she was doing them currently. Her fingertips caught on the dress and it raised, but when they released, she made no move to go after it again, instead, continuing her hands up her body and over her head. She swayed a minute before her eyes opened, watching him as she went side to side.

The state he was in, watching her, he was in pure agony. But it was the best agony. She stuck a finger in her mouth, slowly sucking and drawing it out, licking her lips as her hands crossed in front of her, slowly dragging the fabric of her dress over her head. Natsu seemed to think that he wasn’t going to have to beg, and Lucy decided that he needed to be proved wrong.

The music was both rough and sensual and Lucy continued to sway her hips when she dropped the dress beside her, walking over to Natsu. She put her finger in her mouth again, sucking on it as she climbed on top of him, now clad in only her black lace cheeky underwear and her matching strapless push up bra. His hands landed tentatively on her hips and she let them, but he didn’t move. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her bra and Natsu gulped.

Lucy pulled her finger out of her mouth and put it in front of Natsu’s. “Want a taste?” She asked innocently, sliding the wet digit along his bottom lip until he opened his lips enough to let her finger slip in. She slid it in to the second knuckle and let him swirl his tongue around it. “Mmm, show me what you want me to do with my mouth on you.”

His hips bucked and she ground down on him. “Bad boy, no.” His eyes had widened, and she knew it was an instinctive movement, but she stayed firm. “Show me.” She said again, lightly wiggling the finger that was in his mouth. His mouth opened fully and he slid back, releasing her finger and she saw the lust in his eyes. His tongue snaked out, prodding her finger, but she held steady, tilting her head and watching in what he could only describe as innocent curiosity, although she was truly just waiting for him to make his move.

He shifted his head, turning slightly, and his eyes met hers. His tongue slid from the joining of her finger to the tip. Then he went on the other side and did the same thing. His mouth enveloped her finger again and he sucked. His tongue was massaging the underneath of her finger while he was seemingly pulling her finger further into his mouth. Then he dragged his head back, before releasing her finger with a light pop. Throughout all of that, he never lost eye contact with her. Lucy nodded, before placing the finger back in her mouth and sliding off the bed, going back to the pole.

She looked up at him as she took the finger out of her mouth, making sure he was watching as she slid it across her slit through her underwear. She moaned at the feeling and saw Natsu clench his fists, his body shaking. She grabbed the pole with her other hand, swaying against it, her breasts rubbing against it each time. Lucy moved the hand by her core slowly, teasingly, pressing and releasing, moaning each time. She bit her lip, face making a pained expression, groaning at the feeling.

Today had been the first day back at work in a week, and she hadn’t pleasured herself in that time, all of the sexy dancing and teasing rubs was making it hard, so she figured she would. Her eyes closed as she pressed the fabric in harder, scrunching in pleasure, tears reaching her eyes. She cried out when she leaned too far into the pole, her body shaking. Lucy heard a curse from the male on her bed and she looked up, watching him watch her. Her hand worked faster, and she stayed leaning against the pole.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” She smiled at Natsu’s slip up, but didn’t do anything. She was torturing him by pleasuring herself instead of him, she figured it would do.

“Mmm? Have you never seen a girl pleasure herself before?” He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of her hand. Lucy stopped, her hand already sticky because of the juice dripping through her lace underwear. She walked towards Natsu again. “Stand up.” He grimaced, but did as he was told. Lucy went over and laid back on her bed. Her hand went back to pleasuring herself and she spread her legs, eyes on Natsu as his hands crept closer to his own arousal.

“ _Luce._ ” His voice was a high pitched whine and she once again stood up. She smiled at him, gripping the zipper of the jacket he wore and pulling it off. She pushed the jacket off, seeing he still wore his scarf, even though he had hidden it. Her hand went to his right arm, which was bare. She trailed her fingers up and down his arm. Another whine came from the back of his throat as he watched her explore him.

What he hadn’t noticed was that she had turned him and her other hand was on his chest. She pushed him back on to her bed, straddling him again, leaning down and placing her lips over his. He kissed her with the fiery passion she had always imagined, and Lucy felt her resolve breaking, hot tears trailing down her face. She ground down onto him and her hands went in between them, undoing his belt and button. She yanked at his pants and Natsu, desperate to keep her lips on his, put a hand on her back, standing up and waiting for her to wrap her legs around him.

When she did, he shucked his pants and boxers off of him before sitting back down. Now he could clearly feel her wetness against him, and he moaned into her mouth. Her hands unbuttoned his vest and she shoved it off of his shoulders, throwing it out of their way. When she took his scarf, he felt her take more time before she pulled away. It was folded neatly in her hands and she stepped off of the bed again, walking over to her desk and setting it next to her laptop. Then she turned around and studied him.

Natsu noticed the tears still streaming down Lucy’s cheeks, but didn’t say anything as she came and knelt in front of him. She put her hands on his knees, resting her head on one of them as she looked up at him. He reached out, and she let him touch her. Natsu slid from her cheek, rubbing a thumb to clear the tears on one side before sliding his hand to her hair, pulling out the hair tie she had in, her hair falling down in a fountain of gold.

Natsu’s hand slid back under her chin, his thumb ghosting her mouth. “You’re so beautiful Luce.” The two stayed like that a moment, before the music changed, and the mood followed. Her eyes were solemn as she looked at him. She slid up and gave him a chaste kiss, pouring all of her emotions into it before snaking her hand down to his length. Natsu gasped into her mouth and Lucy pulled away. She went down on her knees again, and set Natsu’s hands on her shoulders, nodding as a signal that he had permission to touch her.

He could feel her breath ghosting his erection, making him throb, and gasped as she nudged his thighs away with her head, sliding down to bottom. She did as he had with her finger, tongue coming out and testing the tip, a satisfied smirk crossing her face when his hands gripped her hair. Then she slid down to the base, and when her tongue came out again she trailed it up his entire length, smooth and certain, and she did the same up the other side. Lucy’s hand gripped the base as she opened her mouth to envelop the tip and Natsu nearly thrusted into her. Instead, his hand twisted in her hair, making her moan, and the vibrations made Natsu pant.

Lucy tried to remember what Cana had told her about giving head, but all she could gather from the many, _many_ , times the drunk had brought that topic up was to breathe through her nose and relax her throat. Most of the times her drunk friend had brought it up Lucy had either been drunk herself or flustered at what Cana would insinuate. So, Lucy used what she had, focusing first on getting used to her jaw being open so wide, and then on taking more of him in.

Lucy looked up to Natsu, who had his eyes trained on her, silently questioning him, to see if she was doing okay and what he wanted. Natsu was overwhelmed, the sight of Lucy looking up at him, her tongue sliding back and forth along the bottom of his dick and saliva dripping from her mouth. His hand tightened again on her hair and he slightly thrusted into her. Tears were in the corner of her eyes, but she didn’t pull away, even when Natsu thought she was going to. He slightly released her hair as she slid back, but her mouth stayed around his tip and then she began to bob.

Natsu guided her, and Lucy let him, enjoying the sounds she would get from him when she would suck particularly hard or when her hand would pump to reach what her mouth couldn’t. Her other hand went between her legs as she felt him throb in her mouth, making her even more wet than she was before. She moaned as she touched her clit, the friction making her buck, and take Natsu in more.

His hand tightened on her hair when he saw what she was doing. “Fuck Luce. Do you know what you’re— Ah. What you do to me? _Fuck_. Touching yourself while you’re sucking my cock.” He broke off in a set of gasps as Lucy moaned from the dirty talk. “You’re such a dirty girl Luce, and if you weren’t I’d think this is one of my dreams.”

That registered in Lucy’s mind as she whined around his length in her mouth. He dreamed about her. And he insinuated they were dirty dreams. He bucked into her mouth with a string of curses. “Fuck your mouth feels so good. Ah, yes Luce. Mmm.” His mouth was left open as he thrust into her again, releasing into her mouth. It took a moment, but then he realized she was swallowing his cum, not spitting it out. Her head was tilted back as she swallowed, a little bit dripping down her chin and onto the swell of her breasts.

Natsu watched in awe as his cum slipped in between her breasts and came out the other side of her bra, sliding down to her navel. When he looked back up she was watching him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Natsu couldn’t take it. “Please Luce?” She looked up at him in confusion. “Can I please have you? All of you? I need you.”

She was right that he was begging, and he couldn’t believe that this girl who was a fucking _virgin,_ was making him beg for her. She nodded and he tugged her hair, yanking her up with a yelp as he slammed his mouth to hers, swiping his tongue in, tasting himself in her mouth. He groaned, laying her back against the bed. Her hands were on his chest and she pushed him away slightly. “What did you mean?” His sight was on her breasts as she breathed heavily. “When you said in your dreams?”

Natsu’s eyes travelled up to her face and he told her with a growl what he meant, grinding his semi-erect member into her thigh, making her squeal. “I meant that you were too dirty to be the sweet innocent Lucy that I fuck senseless in my dreams.” Her breath came in gasps, her chest pushing against his. “You enjoyed giving me a blow job way too much and touched yourself in front of me, and that is not something that dream Lucy would do. Fuck, dream Lucy was never a virgin either.” He ground into her again at her sharp intake of breath, her eyes trained on his.

Natsu put his hands on her hips and Lucy flinched. “Yeah, well you were way too submissive to be dream Natsu.”

Natsu’s hands dug into her. “Oh,” his breathing was hard, too. “Tell me what dream Natsu does, come on baby.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling when she smiled. He ground into her again and she keened underneath him.

“He—” Natsu’s hand slid down, sliding over her lace underwear and making her gasp. “He, ha, Natsu, ugh, sto-op. Fuck. You, he— I, ah!” She bucked into his hand when he slid the fabric aside and touched her plainly. Her eyes closed and she couldn’t seem to coherently think of her sentences. “Natsu, ah, please Natsu.”

“What do you want baby? I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

“I— I don’t know.” Her face twisted in pain and fear at losing the feelings he was giving to her.

“Don’t worry.” He slid his hands up her navel, to the side of her face, leaning in and kissing her gently as her breathing calmed down. “How about I do something, and you tell me yes or no? First, can I undress you?” He was still going to play by her rules until he could get her where he wanted. She nodded and he wasted no time removing her bra and underwear, throwing them onto the floor with his clothes.

Lucy felt a sob come up her throat as she felt absolute love for the man above her. He was perfect to her and she had no idea how they had gotten this far, she needed a distraction. “Natsu?” He hummed at her. “Kiss me. Please.”

He did and she poured all of her love for him into it. He pulled back to look at her. “Fuck, I love you so much.” Tears streamed down her face and he looked panicked. “Shit, what did I do Luce?”

“You mean it?”

“Huh?”

“You said you love me, do you mean it?”

Natsu relaxed. “Of course I mean it.” Lucy grabbed his head and pulled him back down to her.

“I love you too. I’m so fucking in love with you Natsu Dragneel that it hurts.” Natsu laughed at her way of expressing it, kissing her deeply.

Natsu trailed kisses down her body, stopping to nip at her skin, and when he got to the sensitive skin above her pelvis she bucked, and he growled, making her try to clench her thighs, but Natsu was in between her legs. He continued down, nipping lightly at her clit and she mewled under his touch. His tongue slid out, and he licked up her slit. “Oh god baby, you’re so wet already.”

“Ah! Natsu, please.” Her hips bucked into his mouth, and he sucked harshly on the bundle of nerves he had claimed. One of his hands slid up to play with her breasts as he used his mouth on her. When he looked up to watch her, she had two of her fingers in her mouth, slightly biting on them.

He pulled away. “I wanna hear you Luce. Please, don’t hide your sounds from me.” Her eyes still had tears in them, pleasure overflowing.

“Oh god, Natsu!” His hand had gone down from her hip and stroked her. “It feels so much better than when I do it.”

Natsu’s eyes widened in a haze of desire and lust. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot. You play with your pussy?” She squirmed under his gaze with a light feeling of embarrassment, even though he had _watched_ her do it earlier, and one of his fingers entered her as he hovered over her. He leaned down and licked her bottom lip lightly, waiting until she opened her mouth slightly to kiss her. He swallowed her moans and whines, taking pride in every movement and sound he got out of her. He pulled back. “Do you fantasize while touching yourself?” At her shy nod, Natsu ground his hips down into her thigh and she let out a breathy scream. “What about?”

She shook her head and reached up behind him, pulling him back down to her, kissing him deeply. “Fuck, Natsu.” Her body was grinding on his hand with a steady rhythm. “Harder, please. I need more.”

“You’re almost ready Luce.” She looked at him under lidded eyes and he grinned at her. “But I want you to tell me when.”

He hit a spot inside of her that made her wrap her legs around his waist. “Ah! Now! Now Natsu, I want you now. I need you.” Natsu looked down at the girl who was squirming underneath him as he brought his fingers up to his mouth. She watched him with desire and didn’t notice he was aligning himself with her entrance until she felt him run his tip up and down her slit.

“Oh god Luce, are you sure? ‘Cause fuck, I won’t be able to stop after this, not ever. You’ll be mine forever, and only mine.” She pulled him down for a kiss again.

“Make me yours Natsu. I want to share myself with you.” At the look of resolve and determination in her eyes, he entered her slowly. There was the feeling of being stretched and full, a twinge of pain, but over all pleasure. More than Lucy’s fingers could give herself. She gripped him, prepared for the pain she had been told about, frowning slightly when it wasn’t as bad as expected. She looked into Natsu’s eyes, focusing on him as he slid all the way in.

He looked like he was in pain, and one of her hands moved to brush his cheek. “You’re so fuckin’ tight Luce, it—“

He didn’t have anything to say after that, except letting out a grunt as Lucy rolled her hips. “Yeah? Does it feel good?” He nodded and kissed her with a ferocity that was meant just for her. One she would come to get used to over the years, one she would crave. “Good.” She continued when he pulled back. “Now fuck me, hard.”

He grinned at her. “Aw, but Luce I wanna make love first.” He slowly slid his hips back before sliding back to meet hers with a grunt. Her soft sigh as she lay back against the pillows showed him just what he did to her. His knees caught on the sheets for a moment, before he resumed, looking at the girl spread beneath him.

Her hair was fanned out around her head, and her right hand was resting near her head, palm facing her cheek and fingers curled. Her other hand tangled in his hair. Her eyes were open wide, looking into his with wonder. A blush coated her cheeks and her mouth was open slightly, tongue pushing against her top row of teeth. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her breasts captivating him. Her right leg was bent to the side, fallen and lame on the mattress, but the other one was digging into his back with force. The thought crossing his mind as his hand brushed over one of her erect nipples was that she looked like a goddess.

And the moan she let out made him believe she was. He ducked his head down, sucking at her nipple and suddenly she was hyper aware. “Ah, Natsu!” She could feel a coil in her stomach, and knew what it meant, but was uncertain how to proceed. “I—“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as he looked up at her with eyes that spoke of evil, naughty things, and she couldn’t speak. So he did it for her as her breaths became shallow. “Yeah? You gonna come for me baby? Not even five minutes in?”

She pouted, slightly offended, but could barely form the sentence she was trying to. “You— You play before me.” Not what she meant, but it was the closest she could get before her only thoughts were, _fuck yes Natsu, oh god Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu._ And he seemed damn proud that all she could say was his name.

He kept going, even though it was really hard to push in and out of her as she clamped around him. “God baby, that was really hard huh?”

Lucy was still regaining her ability to think as he was speaking, and the first words she said were, “Natsu, why does your dick feel so good?”

He chuckled and Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. “It’s okay Luce,” his hand had gone under her left thigh, pushing her knee into her breast. He kissed her and she moaned underneath the strain and stretch she was feeling. “But next it’s my turn.”

He growled into a sensitive place beneath her ear before traveling down and sucking at her neck. “You already had your turn. It’s _our_ turn.” Natsu nodded, growling possessively as he bit down over her exposed collarbone.

It didn’t take long after that for them to come again, together that time, but Natsu told her he wasn’t done, yet still needed a bit to recover. _Seriously, where does he get all this energy?_ She was already tired, but really wanted what she asked for before falling asleep.

“Natsu, why didn’t you just answer me earlier?” Lucy was laying with her head on Natsu’s shoulder and he looked at her.

“Because I didn’t want to push you into anything you didn’t want to be in, I mean you were _reading_ when I came home for goodness sake. What was I _supposed_ to think? We were about to make either the biggest mistake or the best decision of my life and I’d come home to see you _reading_.”

“Not the big ole mafia boss when you’re with me then, huh?”

“You weren’t supposed to know about that.”

She grinned at him, “yeah, well you weren’t supposed to know about the stripping.”

“But yours is sexy, mine’s just mean.”

“Yeah, but _you_ are sexy, so it’s fine, but I would need to know before we got into a relationship you idiot.” Natsu’s mouth twitched into a small smile before he rolled on top of her again, this time, her front pressed against the sheets.

“Ready?”

“I’m waiting on you.”

His gaze turned feral and without warning he slammed into her, kissing her roughly while pulling on her hair. Lucy was overloaded by the sensations of pain and pleasure intermixing as she gripped the sheets beneath her. “Ah, Natsu.”

“Mmm, yeah Luce?”

She grinned to herself, knowing Natsu couldn’t see it. “That all you got?”

He growled in her ear, nipping at it and thrusting into her harder. “You want it rough baby?” She nodded, her gaze filling with lust as he lifted her up. He pulled out for a moment and made her straddle him. He gripped her hips as she sunk down onto him again.

“Oh god.” Her body was even more full the way they were then, and she gripped onto his hands. “Fuck, Natsu.” Then he did something she didn’t expect, he picked her up, walking out of her room. “Ha, what are you doing?”

“We are going to have some fun.”

She tilted her head but shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. He set her on the counter and she jumped. “Cold.” He chuckled at her, reaching for the fridge handle, then pulling out whipped cream. “What—“

He had opened the cap and sprayed some on her breasts. He ducked down before looking at her wide eyes again. “What, I’m hungry?” She didn’t get a chance to respond as he pulled her hips closer to his. Her eyes clouded with lust again as he swiped everything off their counter before laying her back and climbing over top of her.

She couldn’t help but feel like they were doing something dirty like that, and she moaned into his mouth when he kissed her. “Oh, you like this do you?” She nodded. “What part?” She just looked at him. “Oh, the fact that we’re doing this in our kitchen? Or that you are stark naked and being fucked where we prepare our food?” She moaned underneath him, aware that he was teasing her, but she didn’t care. She loved the pounding she was getting from him and the more she was turned on the better.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as one of his hands rubbed at her clit, awakening her nerves. “Natsu!” She mewled. Lucy couldn’t help it as she held onto him. She was completely under his control.

“Luce. Please, oh fuck. You’re mine.”

“Yes!” He watched her as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

“Tell me!”

“I'm yours Natsu, all yours!” Her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood, and he leaned down, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

“All of you is mine,” he paused, thrusting into her hard. “Your pussy, your tits, all of your slutty acts, are _mine_ , and I don’t like sharing.”

“Mhmm, yeah.”

“God, you feel so good Lucy.”

“Natsu!”

“Mine, all fucking mine!”

“Yes, yes, Natsu!” His thrusts were getting wilder, and she could tell they were both at the edge of their ropes. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as she tried to meet him in his thrusts. “I'm all yours, only yours, Natsu.”

It was this that made his rope snap and he screamed out her name, his name following close behind on her lips. Natsu, surprisingly had enough energy to get them into bed, but Lucy was half asleep already.

He leaned in and kissed her again, sliding in the covers after her and laughing when she mumbled something about being all sticky. He looked at the time. They only had two hours to sleep, then they would have to get up, so, he decided, a wash could wait, just for an hour or two.

—

Lucy woke up to someone shaking her. “Luce? Come on babe, you gotta get up.”

“Mm.” She rolled over and into the arms of Natsu, and he chuckled. “Don’ wanna.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t gotta. We have to get a shower. But after that, we can call in sick if you still want to.” Lucy’s eyes fluttered open to see Natsu looking at her earnestly. She nodded and let him pick her up. He had already turned on the shower, meaning he knew he would win the fight. He always did after all, although, normally they weren't both naked and he wasn’t showering with her. Lucy leaned against the wall, letting the water wash away any physical evidence of what happened last night.

“I’m so _sore_ Natsu.”

“Good.” She slapped him lightly on the arm, allowing him to hand her the poof she used when she showered in that bathroom. Which happened more often than not, but she liked to pretend the two didn’t _always_ share space, even though they did. He squirted some soap on her poof before she began to clean herself.

Natsu just stood there watching, and to Lucy’s dismay, wasting her very expensive (okay, it was like twelve bucks, but still) body wash. “What?” She snapped at him.

It seemed that the shy, idiotic Natsu had appeared. “Can I—“ He gestured vaguely at her body and the poof. “Ya know?”

Lucy blushed before nodding and handing him the poof. He started tentatively with her arms, carefully making sure she was comfortable before going to her _other_ areas. _Seriously Lucy, you just had sex with the guy and you’re_ still _embarrassed?_ Her conscience berated her. _Well yeah,_ she responded with an obvious eye roll that Natsu raised his brows at. Not that she noticed. _It’s awkward; we had sex, but that doesn’t always mean something._ Lucy flinched when Natsu lightly brushed over her clit, her entire lower body was still extremely sore. She closed her eyes as he finished, carefully leaning against the wall to make sure he could wash himself next.

“I'm still tired Natsu. I wanna go back to bed.” He laughed as he turned the water off. He reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before grabbing another one, directing her to flip her hair forward. She stayed still while he wrapped the towel around her hair and then another one around her body.

“All right,” he grabbed her hand. “Let’s go get you dressed and back in bed.” She made a guttural sound from deep in her throat much like a whine, before sitting on the toilet with a huff.

“Change the sheets.”

“What?” He looked at her with blatant disbelief.

“You heard me.” Even as tired as she was she looked up at him with a look of challenge. So, Natsu, not wanting to get in a fight with her at _three in the fucking morning_ decided he would just do as she said.

When he was done, he went back in and saw Lucy falling asleep on the toilet. “Okay, now let’s get you changed.” He had also changed the sheets in her room, grabbing a pair of underwear from her drawer before going back to her. He helped her slide the underwear on, and then slid one of his shirts over her head. This was nearly as bad as drunk Lucy. He had to completely baby her, but Natsu would be lying if he said he didn’t like doing it.

Natsu quickly slid some boxers on before going back and laying next to Lucy, who automatically scooted closer to him for warmth. “I’m sorry.” Her whisper barely caught his ears, and he looked at her with concern.

“For what?”

“For making you take care of me. You don’t have to you know. You never did. You could just leave if you want; go to work or something. I’m sorry.” He furrowed his eyes before leaning in.

“Hey Luce?”

“Hmm?” He kissed her cheek.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Her eyes didn’t even widen, but her smile did. “Yes.”

“Hey Luce?”

“ _What Natsu?_ ” She whined.

“I really, really, really, _really_ am in love with you.” She tilted her head, and Natsu could see her eyes were watery as she leaned into him, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. This kiss would come to be Natsu’s favorite, the tender kisses that meant his best friend and lover, master of words, had run out of them. The kiss that meant she loved him wholly and would change nothing. Neither would he.


End file.
